Un détail peut tout changer
by Angelica R
Summary: [UA] : Elles étaient supposées être ennemies avant. Les choses étaient bien différentes désormais. Recueil de textes Yara/Sansa.
1. Inattendu

Un détail peut tout changer.

[UA] : Elles étaient supposées être ennemies avant. Les choses étaient bien différentes désormais. Recueil de textes Yara/Sansa.

Inattendu.

[UA S6] : « Avant, Sansa Stark était l'autre, l'inconnue, l'étrangère. Maintenant, Yara se surprenait de plus en plus à apprécier la jeune noble. » Ou : après avoir fuit Ramsay Bolton, Sansa se rend à Pyk avec Theon. Pré-Sansa/Yara. UA où Yara a succédé à son père.

**ND'A :****Alors oui, je sais, j'ai déjà publié ce texte dans mon recueil _Le royaume se fissure_ mais j'ai eu envie de le republier pour deux raisons.**

**1° Parce que j'ai d'autres textes à écrire sur ce couple se passant dans cet UA, et qui sait aussi d'autres OS juste sur ce ship plus tard (un peu comme ce que je fais pour le Braime dans _Nous méritions mieux_.).**

**2° Parce que les textes déjà écrits sur ce couple sont censés se suivre mais que c'est difficile de s'y retrouver dans ce fatras qu'est devenu _Le royaume se fissure_, donc là ça devrait être plus simple à suivre.**

**Bonne (re)lecture !**

Avant, Sansa Stark était l'autre, l'inconnue, l'étrangère.

Maintenant, Yara se surprenait de plus en plus à apprécier la jeune noble.

Cela ne s'était pas fait naturellement, évidemment, du moins, pas au début.

Après être partis en courant de Winterfell, Sansa et Theon avaient tout les deux été sauvés par Brienne de Torth, et celle-ci avait accepté de les escorter jusqu'à Pyk.

Yara ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de sa part, après tout, leurs familles avaient été ennemies, et elles l'étaient toujours.

Mais d'un autre côté, cette vieille querelle était morte en même temps que Balon Greyjoy, et si Sansa avait trouvé la force de pardonner à Theon, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de haïr une personne qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

Quand à ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, hé bien...

C'était en partie grâce à elle si Theon était en train de redevenir lui-même, s'il avait pu se libérer de l'emprise de Ramsay Bolton pour de bon, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle puisse mourir, et c'était aussi grâce à elle s'il était enfin rentré à la maison.

_Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis_, et seul le Dieu Noyé savait à quel point elle haïssait Ramsay Bolton pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère, au moins autant que Sansa le haïssait.

À défaut d'être amies, elles étaient du moins alliées.

C'était un bon début, non ?

_§§§§_

Alors que Sansa Stark pénètre pour la première fois dans la salle du trône des Fer-nés, Yara Greyjoy s'attend à être mise face à une femme brisée.

Et c'est le cas, bien évidemment, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite, elle ne le découvrira que plus tard, parce que certaines blessures et cicatrices peuvent être moins visibles que d'autres.

Sans compter que la jeune lady a définitivement appris à mentir et à dissimuler ses blessures et ses faiblesses depuis son séjour à Port-Réal.

Devant elle se tient une femme forte, courageuse et déterminée à reprendre ce qui est sien et qui lui a été si injustement arraché.

Il y a une flamme qui brûle dans les yeux de Sansa Stark, et, alors qu'elle s'exclame : _Je veux reprendre Winterfell_, Yara réalise qu'elle serait prête à la suivre n'importe où si elle le lui demandait.

Des corbeaux sont envoyés aux quatre coins des Sept Royaumes, aux Eyrié, à Hautjardin, à Château-Noir, à Vivesaigues, à Dorne, _partout_ où les Stark peuvent encore trouver des alliés, et même à Port-Réal, où les moineaux ainsi que Cersei ont perdu le pouvoir depuis peu, et où Margaery règne désormais avec Tommen.

Certains viendraient, d'autres non, mais Yara était néanmoins sure d'une chose.

Ramsay Bolton ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

Ils vaincraient.

_§§§§_

Les semaines passent, les troupes s'amoncellent non loin de Winterfell, et soudain, l'espoir renaît dans le cœur des gens du Nord.

Il semblerait qu'en fin de compte, les Stark aient bien plus d'alliés qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Quand Jon Snow finit par venir tout droit de Château-Noir, et qu'il manque d'étrangler Theon, Yara ne peut pas franchement dire qu'elle est surprise, et à vrai dire, sans l'intervention de Sansa, elle n'est pas vraiment sure que son frère s'en serait sorti.

Elle a encore du mal à se le dire à elle-même, mais le fait est que oui, elle apprécie beaucoup cette fille qui est bien plus que la petite fille fragile qu'elle paraît être au premier abord.

C'est une louve.

Une louve prête à détruire tout ceux prêts à se mettre en travers de son chemin ou voulant l'empêcher de retourner chez elle.

Yara aurait sincèrement peur d'elle si elles n'étaient pas alliées.

_§§§§_

D'autres semaines passent, et à Pyk, un étrange équilibre s'installe.

Jon et Theon ont tacitement décidé de ne plus se croiser, et peu à peu Yara a le plaisir de voir son petit frère commencer à renaître sous ses yeux.

Il ne sera plus jamais comme avant, c'est vrai.

Mais un jour, il guérira, du moins, elle l'espère.

Tout comme Sansa Stark.

Certains jours, la jeune reine du Nord (c'est comme ça que ses bannerets commencent à l'appeler et Yara trouve que ça lui va bien) sourit, voire éclate de rire, tout doucement, comme si elle se permettait d'être heureuse à nouveau.

Yara ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est l'un des plus beaux sons du monde.

Mais ça ne durera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle le sait parfaitement.

Bientôt, une bataille va éclater à Winterfell, un combat qu'ils ne doivent perdre à aucun prix, alors autant savourer ce qu'il leur reste encore.

Trois mois après l'arrivée de Sansa et Theon, ils se mettent enfin en route vers Winterfell, la peur au ventre, et Yara mentirait si elle prétendait que ce n'est pas son cas à elle aussi.

Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est rentrer à la maison.

Et revoir le sourire de Sansa.

Elle ne sait pas encore ce que cela veut dire, ne veut pas encore y penser, parce que ce n'est pas le _moment_, et parce qu'elle a beaucoup trop peur des réponses qu'une réflexion approfondie à ce sujet pourrait lui apporter.

Elle a peur que Sansa ne perde la vie au cours du combat, à cause d'une énième manigance de Ramsay.

Ce n'est pas un hasard si la nuit avant la bataille, c'est à elle qu'elle pense.

_§§§§_

La bataille est longue, dure et sans pitié, des hommes tombent des deux côtés, et, quand Yara voit Ramsay Bolton balancer brutalement Rickon Stark au beau milieu de celle-ci, son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Elle court, s'élance et se place devant Rickon juste à temps pour lui empêcher d'être transpercé par la flèche qui fonce sur lui.

(Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas blessée, le Dieu Noyé soit loué.)

Il y a un gosse qui tremble de peur contre elle, une foultitude de chevaux, de combattants et de dangers mortels autour d'eux deux, et soudain, Yara se demande _comment_ elle a pu être aussi stupide pour se lancer ainsi dans la bataille sans réfléchir.

Elle ne fait pas ça pour les Stark.

C'est un demi-mensonge, en réalité.

En effet, elle ne fait pas ça pour _les_ Stark.

Non, elle fait ça pour _Sansa_.

Quand Theon finit par surgir sur son cheval et les hisse tout les deux dessus, les sauvant d'une mort certaine, elle remercie tout les dieux qu'elle connaît de lui permettre de survivre un jour de plus.

Lorsqu'elle constate que la bataille a été gagnée, et que Ramsay Bolton a été emprisonné, elle sent un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yara voit pour la première fois la carapace que Sansa Stark a forgé autour d'elle au fil des ans se fissurer, craqueler, pour finalement se briser en mille morceaux, lorsqu'elle retrouve enfin Rickon et qu'elle le sert dans ses bras.

Elle pleure, de joie, et il y a de quoi.

Elle est rentrée à la maison, son petit frère lui a été rendu, elle est heureuse, et ça, Yara ne peut _que_ le comprendre.

Puis, la louve du Nord se tourne vers elle, lui sourit, la remercie d'avoir sauvé son frère, et soudainement, Yara sent des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre.

_§§§§_

Il fait nuit, Winterfell a été repris pour de bon, Ramsay est toujours en prison, et Yara et Sansa sont là, assises l'une en face de l'autre, en train de parler de choses et d'autres, au coin du feu.

Sansa lui parle de Winterfell, du passé, de sa famille, et ses yeux brillent, ses cheveux rougeoient, éclairés par le feu, ses joues sont roses à cause du froid, et à certains moments même, elle _rit_.

Elle est magnifique.

Et, soudain, alors qu'elle la regarde, et l'écoute, Yara écarquille les yeux tandis qu'elle finit enfin par comprendre ce qu'elle s'est caché à elle-même pendant tellement longtemps.

_Par les sept enfers, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse._

Et bien sûr, quand elle le comprend, il est déjà trop tard.


	2. Une fille pas ordinaire

Une fille pas ordinaire.

[Suite de _Inattendu_] : « Sansa Stark avait les plus beaux cheveux du monde. » Femslash. Pré-Yara/Sansa.

C'était juste après la mort de Ramsay Bolton qu'elle s'était faite la réflexion pour la première fois.

Quand la future reine du Nord était revenue de là où leur ennemi était emprisonné, quand elle en était sortie avec le sourire aux lèvres, annonçant fièrement _qu'il ne leur causerait plus jamais de soucis_, et que Theon et elle étaient _définitivement_ libres, Yara n'avait pas pu détacher son regard d'elle.

La jeune femme rayonnait, semblait comme avoir définitivement mis de côté sa peur et ses souffrances passées, du moins superficiellement pour l'instant, mais ce ne furent ni son sourire (au demeurant charmant) ni même ses yeux brillants (d'un bleu magnifique, elle devait le reconnaître également.) qui attirèrent son attention.

Non, à cet instant précis, Yara Greyjoy prêtait attention à un élément absolument insignifiant d'ordinaire : à savoir ses cheveux.

Et ce, pour une bonne raison.

Sansa Stark avait les plus beaux cheveux du monde.

C'était un jugement purement subjectif, évidemment, qui aurait pu parfaitement être contredit. Et, selon les goûts et les couleurs, d'autres auraient pu dire que sa chevelure était bien moins belle que celle de Cersei Lannister, celle de Daenerys Targaryen, celle de Margaery Tyrell, ou tant qu'à faire, celle de Jaime Lannister.

La jeune Fer-née n'aurait pas été le moins du monde d'accord avec eux.

Les cheveux de la jeune Stark étaient purement magnifiques, comme elle-même, en fait.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà remarqué avant, bien sûr, durant le séjour de Sansa à Pyk, avant la bataille contre Ramsay Bolton et ses troupes, puisqu'elle avait eu le loisir (et le plaisir) de l'observer à plusieurs reprises, et personne n'aurait pu prétendre sans être d'une mauvaise foi éhontée que Sansa Stark n'était pas belle.

Mais, jamais avant ce jour l'évidence ne lui avait à ce point-là sauté aux yeux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi c'était dû, à vrai dire.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait exactement qu'aujourd'hui particulièrement, la splendeur de ses cheveux lui avait parue si éclatante ?

Les sauvageons avaient une expression pour qualifier les femmes et les hommes à la chevelure rousse.

Qu'ils étaient _baisés par le feu_.

Yara trouvait que ça sonnait bien, et aussi que ça correspondait bien à Sansa.

La jeune fille venait peut-être du Nord, mais elle _brûlait_, par sa force, par son courage, par son regard fier, par sa détermination, et sa chevelure ne faisait que parachever le tableau.

Elle avait des cheveux de feu, rouges comme les flammes, rouges comme le sang, rouge comme la vie, en somme, et, alors qu'elle se relevait de ses cendres, tel un phénix, plus forte que jamais (_Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir, _après tout), Yara la voyait exulter, et brûler, elle voyait les flammes, les flammes de la victoire, et du renouveau.

Et face à elle, Yara elle aussi se sentait brûler.


	3. Merveille

Merveille.

[Suite de _Une fille pas ordinaire_] : UA. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? » Yara se figea, interdite. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » « Quand tu me regardes, qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? » Pré-Sansa/Yara.

**Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : ****« ****Parle moi de moi. »**

Yara frissonna.

Elle ne s'habituerait jamais réellement au froid glacial de Winterfell, même si elle y vivait des années.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Ramsay Bolton était mort, et depuis ce moment-là, Yara y vivait également, n'étant toujours pas retournée aux Îles de Fer.

Elle avait décidé de déléguer un peu ses fonctions de reine à ses conseillers, préférant rester dans le Nord auprès de son petit frère, pour être auprès de lui pendant sa reconstruction et sa guérison, qui était lente à se faire, pour des raisons compréhensibles.

Mais, autant qu'elle le dise tout de suite, ce n'est pas que pour lui qu'elle est là.

Elle est là pour Sansa également, la dame de Winterfell, la femme aux cheveux de feu, forte, courageuse, survivante, et qui, malgré tout ce qu'elle a enduré, a su se relever.

La femme qu'elle aime.

C'est étrange, véritablement étrange, pour elle, que de se dire ces mots _pour de vrai_.

Ça ne les rend que plus réels, en un sens.

_§§§§_

Il faisait toujours aussi froid, ce soir-là, malgré le feu dans la cheminée, malgré ses vêtements chauds et les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était emmitouflée.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Yara sursauta, avant de voir Sansa Stark elle-même entrer dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était également habillée chaudement, elle avait deux bols dans les mains, et quand elle arriva à proximité de Yara, elle lui en tendit un.

De la soupe, jugea-t-elle rapidement à l'odeur, et elle se saisit du bol avec gratitude.

« Merci Sansa, fit-elle en souriant. »

Ça aussi c'était une autre chose étrange.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager d'appeler la jeune Stark par son prénom, de la tutoyer, ou même d'être _amie_ avec elle.

La louve lui sourit, avant de prendre place non loin d'elle, juste devant la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, avoua la jeune lady.

Le nom de Ramsay Bolton flotta entre elles deux, sans qu'aucune d'elles n'ait envie de le prononcer, préférant ne pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Yara, avant de commencer à boire sa soupe. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence s'installa entre elles deux, calme et reposant, tandis que la fer-née observait les flammes, y discernant presque les cheveux de Sansa dans celles-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? Finit par lui demander Sansa, quelques minutes plus tard, une fois sa soupe finie, posant son bol à terre, tout comme l'avait fait son interlocutrice. »

Yara se figea, interdite.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quand tu me regardes, qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? »

La reine des Îles de Fer fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder attentivement la jeune femme à côté d'elle.

Avant d'arriver à Pyk, Sansa ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de la sœur de Theon.

Elle avait grandi en considérant les Greyjoy comme les ennemis de sa famille, Theon étant complètement à part, et en fuyant Winterfell, en arrivant jusqu'à Pyk, elle avait appris à réviser son jugement.

Pendant les quelques mois qui avaient séparé son arrivée de la bataille pour reprendre Winterfell à Ramsay Bolton, elle avait appris à connaître la jeune noble.

Elle avait eu l'impression d'être de nouveau confrontée à Arya, une Arya plus... policée, en un sens, et ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Elle se sentait presque à la maison, en un sens.

Puis, les mois avaient passé, et elle avait appris à de nouveau sourire, rire, presque être _heureuse_.

Grâce à Yara Greyjoy.

Ici, elle avait découvert une femme forte, intelligente, impertinente, drôle, parfois terrifiante aussi, et décidée à protéger ceux auxquels elle tenait.

Une femme magnifique, aussi.

Et en ce jour, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à Winterfell, à discuter comme deux vieilles amies, Sansa n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Elle l'appréciait, de toute évidence, tout comme elle appréciait Theon, maintenant qu'elle l'avait pardonné, ou tout comme elle avait apprécié Margaery à l'époque (qui était le seul autre exemple d'amie femme qu'elle avait jamais eu, avec Jeyne Poole), mais ça allait bien plus loin, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même.

Avec elle...

Sansa se sentait tellement _vivante_.

Plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis que son père était mort à Port-Réal.

À ses côtés, elle n'avait plus peur.

Avec Yara Greyjoy à ses côtés, elle n'avait plus constamment l'impression que le monde n'était rempli que de monstres.

La fer-née n'était peut-être pas un prince charmant, c'est certain.

Mais en un sens, c'était _elle_ son chevalier en armure.

Avec elle, elle était heureuse.

Ou du moins elle pensait pouvoir réussir à l'être.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, reprit Yara, sortant Sansa de ses pensées. »

Celle-ci se mit à sourire.

« Moi, quand je te regarde, je vois une reine. Une femme forte, indépendante, puissante, respectée. Prête à se battre pour sa famille. Une guerrière. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? »

Le regard de Yara se radoucit, et elle amorça un geste pour prendre la main de Sansa, avant de se raviser.

Elle la regarda attentivement.

_Je vois une merveille,_ fut sa première pensée.

« Je vois la reine du Nord. La dame de Winterfell. Je vois une femme qui a souffert de la main des pires monstres que compte Westeros, et qui n'a jamais plié, ne s'est jamais effondré, s'est toujours relevée. _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_. Tu es forte Sansa, tellement forte, malgré tout ce que tu as enduré... Je vois une petite fille qui a dû grandir trop vite, qui a été sous-estimée par ses ennemis, et qui a _survécu_, contrairement à eux. Je vois... »

_Quelqu'un que je veux protéger de tout les dangers du monde_.

_Quelqu'un que j'aime._

Yara se tut pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

« Je vois une femme qui s'est battue pour ce qui était sien et qui l'a repris des mains de ceux qui le lui avaient volé. Une combattante, voilà ce que je vois en toi Sansa. Pourquoi me demander ça ? »

Sansa soupira.

« Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à être... ce que l'on attend de moi ? Et si jamais _j'échouais _?

Cette fois-ci, Yara posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Et son sourire...

Son sourire était _magnifique_, pensa Sansa.

\- Tu es Sansa Stark de Winterfell... Et tu n'es pas seule, ton frère est là, à tes côtés, prêt à te soutenir, Theon est là lui aussi, je... Je suis là, rajouta-t-elle avec une légère hésitation. »

Elle ne pourrait pas rester toujours ici, pas vrai ?

Malheureusement.

Le sourire que Sansa lui envoya était plus assuré, et Yara se sentit de nouveau brûler face à ce sourire.

« Merci Yara... D'être là... pour moi. »

Elles étaient terriblement proches l'une de l'autre maintenant, réalisa la reine du Nord, et, si Yara avait eu l'intention de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, elle n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, Yara détourna la tête, et se leva, avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit... lady Sansa, dit-elle avec gêne, avant de la saluer.

\- Bonne nuit... lady Yara, répondit la reine du Nord, tout aussi troublée que l'autre jeune femme, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, presque... _déçue_, en un sens, que rien ne se soit effectivement passé. »

Quand à elle, la reine des Îles de Fer sortit rapidement la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, se fustigeant mentalement de ce qu'elle avait failli faire.

_Elle commence à peine à se remettre de ce que Ramsay Bolton lui a fait subir, et toi, tu penses à l'embrasser dans un moment pareil, alors qu'elle doute d'elle-même ? Non mais, qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête _?

Au moins, se dit-elle, cette conversation lui avait apporté quelque chose de positif.

Le froid ne serait plus un problème.

Pas pour cette nuit en tout cas.


	4. Dévorée par la peur

Dévorée par la peur.

[Suite de _Merveille_] : Il y a certains noms qu'on ne prononce plus à Winterfell. Celui de Ramsay Bolton en fait partie. Arya n'est pas au courant de ce détail. Ou : Arya revient et découvre une autre Sansa. Pré-Yara/Sansa.

**Cette fic a été écrite pour les 24h du FoF, pour le prompt : « ****La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même » (A. Dumbledore dans Harry Potter, J.K Rowling).**

Le jour où Arya Stark revint à Winterfell fut un jour de fête pour ce qu'il restait des Stark.

Entaché malgré tout par tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Père, Mère, Robb, Bran qui était perdu on ne sait où au-delà du mur...

Sans compter tout ce que eux, les vivants, avaient pu endurer, Sansa et ses multiples souffrances, Arya et son périple chez les Sans-visages, Jon assassiné par ses propres frères, Rickon qui avait presque fini par les oublier, sans compter Theon, sa trahison et sa déchéance.

Leur famille était _brisée_.

Et Arya eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte à de nombreuses reprises.

C'était d'ailleurs terriblement flagrant du côté de Sansa.

La jeune fille naïve et innocente d'autrefois qui croyait encore aux princes charmants et aux contes de fée n'était plus.

Tout comme Arya elle-même n'était plus la même qu'autrefois (Sansa n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu ses illusions) et cette simple pensée la navrait.

Sa sœur était devenue forte, certes.

Mais à quel prix ?

Sansa Stark était la reine du Nord désormais, elle se devait d'être forte, de ne jamais faiblir, ne jamais _faillir_, et pour se faire, elle s'était construite une carapace autour d'elle, et Arya avait peur de ne plus pouvoir la franchir.

Elle avait peur que la guerre n'ait définitivement brisé sa sœur.

La première fois qu'elle se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts, ce fut en entendant parler pour la première fois de son... ex-beau-frère.

« Qui est Ramsay Bolton ? Avait-elle demandé, curieuse, et Sansa s'était figée.

Après tout, elle avait été absente tellement longtemps de Westeros qu'elle ignorait la plupart des choses qui s'y étaient déroulées.

Et, pour la première fois depuis son retour, Arya Stark avait vu le masque de sa sœur se fissurer.

\- Personne, avait-elle répliqué d'un ton sec. Une ombre du passé, qui... Ne parle pas de _lui_, s'il te plaît Arya. Ne prononce pas son nom. Il m'a fait suffisamment de mal de son vivant, je n'ai pas envie qu'il continue de me faire souffrir maintenant qu'il est mort.

\- Sansa... je sais ce que c'est que d'être _personne_. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que la simple mention de son nom te mette dans cet état ? »

Sansa soupira.

« Littlefinger m'a mariée à lui. Et Ramsay, lui m'a... il m'a violée, il m'a torturée, il a torturé Theon, il a failli me détruire, et je me demande encore parfois s'il n'a pas réussi à le faire, il a essayé de tuer Rickon... Et je l'ai tué. Voilà ce qu'il m'a fait, et je voudrais que son nom ne soit plus jamais prononcé.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de son nom. Ramsay Bolton est mort maintenant. Tu l'as tué, tu lui as survécu. Sansa, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

\- Je sais. Et pourtant je suis terrifiée.

\- J'avais peur quand Père est mort. J'étais terrifiée, quand j'ai dû errer sur les routes pour échapper aux gardes Lannister. J'ai eu peur aux Jumeaux, quand j'ai vu... ce que j'ai vu. J'ai eu peur à Braavos aussi. Et même maintenant, alors que je suis rentrée à la maison, je suis toujours emplie de peur. Alors oui, je te comprends... Mais je te le jure, Sansa, tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui. Je serai là pour te protéger, toujours.

\- Merci Arya, lui répondit Sansa en souriant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je tue Littlefinger pour toi ? Je le pourrais. Je le ferai, tu sais, si tu me le demandais.

\- Quoi ? Non Arya, je... je ne vais pas te demander _ça _! »

Ainsi donc, sa sœur n'était pas encore devenue complètement impitoyable.

C'était une bonne chose.

Ça voulait dire que toute sa bonté n'avait pas complètement disparu.

« Enfin... pas tout de suite du moins. »

A ces mots, les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire en cœur, et le nom de Ramsay Bolton ne fut plus jamais prononcé.

_§§§§_

Alors qu'elle prenait conscience du regard que posait souvent Yara Greyjoy sur sa sœur, Arya se dit qu'elle allait essayer de déterminer ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.


	5. Juste pour être sure

Juste pour être sure.

[Suite de _Dévorée par la peur_] : Être une Sans-visage a de nombreux avantages. La furtivité est l'un d'entre eux. Ou : Arya espionne Yara Greyjoy pour savoir si elle convient à sa sœur ou non. Yara/Sansa.

**ND'A :**** Pour rappel, c'est un UA où Yara a aidé Jon et Sansa à reprendre Winterfell, Ramsay est mort (hourra !), Rickon est vivant, tout le monde est revenu à Winterfell à part Bran. ****Sansa est reine du Nord, et Yara est reine des Îles de Fer. Et Tommen et Margaery ont gagné contre les Moineaux et Cersei, et Petyr Baelish n'est pas là. Oublions les marcheurs blancs et Daenerys, ça vaudra mieux. (Les UA c'est la vie).**

Arya n'était pas réellement la personne la mieux placée pour parler d'amour.

Contrairement à Sansa, jamais elle n'avait rêvé qu'un preux chevalier vienne l'emmener au loin, jamais ça ne l'avait intéressée.

Et maintenant que les rêves de sa grande sœur étaient partis en fumée, Arya se disait qu'elle avait eu d'autant plus raison.

Les princes charmants n'existaient pas.

Mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'Arya n'y connaissait rien du tout.

Et, lorsqu'elle voyait Yara et Sansa interagir ensemble, c'était l'un des rares moments où elle voyait Sansa autrement que comme la reine du Nord froide et fière qu'elle semblait être.

Quand elle était avec la reine des Îles de Fer, Sansa s'autorisait à laisser brièvement tomber le masque, comme elle le faisait avec Theon ou ses frères et sa sœur, Arya la revoyait sourire, rire, même rougir parfois.

Elle redevenait la jeune fille heureuse d'autrefois, la naïveté et l'innocence en moins.

Pas de doute.

Sansa était amoureuse de Yara Greyjoy.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son béguin passé et écervelé pour Joffrey, basé uniquement sur son apparence, les faux-semblants du prince, ses propres mensonges à elle-même, et les chansons en lesquelles elle croyait en toute bonne foi à l'époque.

Sansa avait grandit, avait mûrit, avait appris à voir à travers le masque des gens, ayant dû s'en forger un elle-même.

Et Yara les avait aidés à reprendre Winterfell, elle avait sauvé Rickon, et ça aurait sans doute dû être suffisant pour prouver sa bonne foi à Arya.

La Fer-née paraissait être une bonne personne, sans mauvaise intention particulière, et ne semblant qu'être déterminée à les _aider_.

Mais la Sans-visage avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'elle vivait dans un monde où les gens ne faisaient en général rien par hasard, rien sans vouloir quelque chose _en échange_.

Alors elle avait commencé à l'espionner.

À épier les moindres de ses faits et gestes, pour à terme déterminer ce que la jeune femme voulait à sa sœur.

Il était simple pour Arya de lire les sentiments de Sansa sur le visage de celle-ci, c'était sa sœur après tout, et même si elle savait bien dissimuler désormais, elle n'était pas assez douée pour réussir à tout cacher à sa petite sœur.

Mais en ce qui concernait Yara... c'était plus compliqué.

Elle savait parfaitement bien cacher ses émotions quand la situation l'exigeait, même si elle laissait involontairement échapper certaines de ses émotions par les expressions de son visage, parfois.

Il y avait une lumière dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Sansa, quelque chose qui n'était là que quand elle regardait Theon.

En plus fort.

Quelques semaines passèrent, pendant lesquelles Yara sentit une sorte de présence non loin d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse réussir à déterminer d'où cela pouvait bien venir.

Et, plus Arya l'observait, plus elle devait faire face à l'évidence.

Yara aimait bel et bien Sansa, et contrairement à Joffrey, Littlefinger, Ramsay et tout les monstres auprès desquels sa pauvre sœur avait été forcée de vivre, elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'utiliser pour servir ses propres intérêts, ni même se servir d'elle tout court.

C'était... inattendu et rafraîchissant.

Et presque rassurant.

_§§§§_

Arya frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de sa sœur (c'était le bureau de Père autrefois. Sansa avait mis des _semaines_ avant de commencer à l'utiliser. Comme si elle ne se sentait pas légitime en tant que dame de Winterfell.), et entendit un « entrez ».

Elle ouvrit la porte, et Sansa se mit à sourire en constatant que c'était sa sœur qui était là.

« Oh, bonjour Arya... Assieds-toi, je t'en pris.

Sa grande sœur était en train d'écrire quelque chose, et Arya regarda avec curiosité ce qu'elle écrivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réponds à une lettre de Margaery. Elle me demande comment je vais maintenant, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ramsay. »

Arya se permit de sourire.

Il était beau que désormais, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, sa grande sœur ait réussi à trouver la force de ne plus avoir peur du monstre qui avait essayé de la briser, et qu'elle en parle sans plus trembler.

« Très bien...

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venue pour te parler de Yara Greyjoy.

\- Oh ? Et de quoi en particulier ?

\- Je l'ai suivie, ces derniers temps, afin de déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait bien te vouloir.

La plume de Sansa s'arrêta brusquement dans l'air, et elle regarda sa petite sœur avec stupeur.

\- Tu l'as _espionnée _? Alors c'est pour ça que Yara m'a dit qu'elle se sentait surveillée ces derniers temps ! Moi qui pensait qu'elle était juste paranoïaque. Comment est-ce que tu as pu...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai arrêté... »

Sansa soupira légèrement, renonçant à comprendre, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de recommencer à écrire.

« Et quelles sont tes conclusions ? Demanda-t-elle avec une nonchalance feinte.

Le regard d'Arya s'adoucit alors considérablement.

\- Elle t'aime... »

La main de Sansa se figea de nouveau, et elle se mit à rougir.

« Ah ? Dans quel sens exactement ?

\- Sansa... ne joue pas les naïves avec moi. Elle est amoureuse de toi... et toi aussi, pas vrai ? Vraiment amoureuse. Pas comme avec...

\- Pas comme avec Joffrey, termina Sansa sans trembler.

\- Ça se voit Sansa tu sais. Moi je le vois en tout cas. Ce que tu ressens pour elle, c'est sincère, c'est _vrai. _Etçavient d'une non-romantique... »

Sansa éclata soudainement de rire, suivie par sa sœur.

« Plus sérieusement... qu'est-ce tu comptes faire à ce sujet ?

\- Rien ? Enfin, je n'en sais rien... Je... C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureuse, et qu'il n'y a personne pour me dire quoi faire. C'est à la fois et merveilleux et terrifiant. Je suis libre, et je suis amoureuse... d'une femme.

La reine du Nord eut alors un rire gêné.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que c'est ce que Mère aurait attendu de moi.

Arya se leva et prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes.

\- Mère aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse... Peu importe que tu le sois seule, ou avec un prince... ou avec une reine... ajouta-t-elle avec une voix amusée. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, alors, si elle te rend heureuse... C'est tout ce qui compte. »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Sansa se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite sœur, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Arya... Je t'aime petite sœur.

\- Moi aussi Sansa... moi aussi. »

Voilà au moins une chose que Port-Réal n'avait pas brisée.


	6. Gâteau

Gâteau.

**Atelier du Collectif NONAME. Mot : Friandise.**

Sansa Stark aimait beaucoup les gâteaux au citron, c'était un fait connu de tous à Winterfell.

Cette petite friandise était beaucoup appréciée par la dame de Winterfell, et ce, depuis qu'elle était enfant, et ça n'avait définitivement pas changé en grandissant, que ce soit à Port-Réal, aux Eryiés, ou de retour chez elle, à chaque fois l'odeur des gâteaux au citron lui rappelait son chez elle, son enfance et son insouciance d'autrefois, désormais perdue.

Aussi, lorsque Yara Greyjoy, peu de temps après son arrivée au château, voulut lui faire préparer quelque chose pour son anniversaire, elle demanda à la petite sœur de la louve ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux, et lui fit préparer un gâteau au citron.

Sansa avait su alors que la Fer-née, contrairement à ses anciens prétendants ou époux, commençait à bien la connaître.


	7. Naviguer

Naviguer.

**Atelier du Collectif NONAME. Mot : Bateau.**

La première fois que Yara Greyjoy l'avait emmenée naviguer sur son bateau, son fier navire, Sansa Stark avait été quelque peu... décontenancée.

Elle n'était pas une Fer-née, et elle était bien plus habituée au fait de chevaucher un cheval que de prendre la mer, aussi, lorsque la jeune femme lui avait proposé cette petite balade, afin qu'elles puissent se détendre toutes les deux pendant quelques heures, Sansa avait pensé dire non tout d'abord.

Et, alors qu'elle se trouvait là, à admirer la mer calme devant elles deux, la main de l'autre reine dans la sienne, bercée par le bruit des vagues, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter sa proposition en fin de compte.


	8. Avenir

Avenir.

**Atelier du Collectif NONAME. Mot : Après.**

**Dernier texte que j'ai en stock pour ce recueil, je ne sais pas quand les prochains paraîtront. **

Il y a un après Joffrey, un après Littlefinger, et un après Ramsay Bolton...

Alors qu'elle est encore brisée par les derniers événements, par tout ce qu'elle a enduré à la capitale, au Val d'Arryn, ou chez elle qui n'est plus vraiment chez elle, qu'elle essaie encore de se reconstruire et de se rappeler de l'époque où elle était encore heureuse à Winterfell, Ramsay meurt, enfin, et Yara Greyjoy entre dans sa vie.

Dans cette situation épineuse, alors qu'elle se remet à peine de ses anciennes souffrances, la Fer-Née est un vrai baume, une bénédiction, différente, oh, si différente des monstres qu'elle a pu côtoyer avant, et grâce à elle...

Oh, grâce à elle, Sansa Stark réalise qu'elle peut encore croire en un « après ».

Elle peut croire en demain à nouveau.


	9. Terreur nocturne

Terreur nocturne.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 123ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fatigue ". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. **

****Drabble Tag 283 :****** Couple : Yara / Sansa Contrainte : Doit se passer à Winterfell.**

Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait actuellement, Sansa Stark n'arrivait pas à dormir.

De toute façon, depuis qu'elle était revenue à Winterfell en tant que future épouse de Ramsay Bolton, elle n'arrivait _plus_ à dormir.

La présence de Yara Greyjoy juste à côté d'elle n'y changeait absolument rien, elle faisait confiance à la fer-née, ce n'était pas cela le problème, mais…

Elle n'arrivait juste _pas _à dormir, malgré tout ses efforts.

Ou du moins, jamais ses nuits n'étaient apaisées, ou en tout cas, c'était rare.

Se tournant vers son amante, elle se rapprocha prudemment d'elle, se rappelant que Yara _n'était pas Ramsay_.

Jamais elle ne lui ferait le moindre mal, elle le savait.

Lorsque, dans son sommeil, l'autre femme la serra contre elle, Sansa se tendit durant quelques secondes, avant de finalement se détendre, et de fermer les yeux pour de bon, tendant d'oublier les ombres autour d'elle.

Peut-être que cette nuit-là, elle allait enfin réussir à dormir pour de bon.


End file.
